story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Meeting:' "Nice to meet you! My name is Isabella. I'm a comedian! It's always nice having more people on this town! I hope we'll be friends!" *'Morning:' "Good morning, player!☆" *'Afternoon:' "Hi!♪" *'Evening:' "Good evening!" *'Night:' "Please sleep well!" *"Beata and Elijah got married! ♪ They've got my best wishes!" *"Jocelyn and Xavier got married! They may set out on an adventure somewhere! They'll have so much fun!" *'Favourite:' "Oh, you brought me an Orange. I'm fond of these! Thanks, player!♪" *'Loved:' "Woah, is this for me? Thanks! I love this!♥" *'Liked:' "Great!♪ Thank you so much." *'Neutral:' "Yeaay! Thank you." *'Dislike:' "I don't like this." *'Hated:' "Wow! I absolutely hate this! I don't want it!" *'Horror:' "Eee-deedle-dee! What is this?! Do you hate me or something?" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Thanks, player!♡ I love it!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "It's awful when you give the least favorite thing on my birthday!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I already have this gift!" *'White:' "How are things here? I hope you like it!" *'Black:' "My career as a comedian wasn't going so well, so I came here for a little break." *'Blue:' "I love entertaining people! I couldn't really do it back in my country..." *'Purple:' "You look pretty laid-back, but I think you're actually pretty gutsy." *'Yellow:' "My parents passed away when I was little. I really miss them sometimes..." *'Orange:' "I feel sad when I don't see you, player!♥ What should I do?" *'Teal:' "Yay! You're so nice, player!♪" *'Green:' "There is a problem I've been having lately. I get disappointed on days I can't see you, player." *'Pink:' "I like seeing you every day. It's familiar, but in a good, comforting way.♫" *'Red:' "Player... I love you.♥ I hope we're together forever." *'Rainbow:' "We've been together for a long time. I hope we will be together for a long time to come." *'Early Spring:' "You know the best thing about spring, player? That's right... All the delicious food!♥" *'Late Spring:' "It's beautiful! A good day to watch cherry blossoms!♫" *'Early Summer:' "Wow, it's so hot!☆ Juice is especially tasty on a day like this!" *'Late Summer:' "Today is so hot out! Don't get worn out by the heat!" *'Early Autumn:' "There are many festivals in autumn. It's exciting!♪" *'Late Autumn:' "Oh, no. December is coming." *'Early Winter:' "I just can't stand winter..." *'Late Winter:' "It's almost spring... yes!♪" *'Sunny:' "Feel that warm suuun...!♥" *'Cloudy:' "The cookies and the muffins get stale quickly during the rainy season." *'Rainy:' "O my! What an awful rain today! It's totally scary!" *'Snowy:' "You really ought to not catch a cold on weather like this." *'Christmas': ""I wanted to ask you something, player...♡ Are you free for tonight's Christmas?" **'Yes:' "Yay! Then meet me at the bar around 18.00!♫ I'll prepare some food!" **'No:' "O, okay..." (Isabella leaves) *'Summer Festival:' "Since it's bright, we get to play all day long! YAY! I just wish every day would be Summer Festival.♪" *'Before Married:' "Did I forget anything before the wedding?" *'Having a Child:' "Hi, player.♥ What's up? Whenever I start working, my brother gets mad at me and tells me to rest instead." *'Having a Second Child:' "Hi, player.♥ What's up? Whenever I start working, my brother gets tells me to take another rest." *'After Childbirth:' "I think I'm a pretty great mom.♫" *'First Child grows up:' "Child has been a total sweetie since the day he/she was born.☆" *'Second Child grows up:' "Kids have such active imaginations! It's quite inspiring, really." *'Before Married:' "Congratulations on the proposal! ♫ How nice!" *'Having a Child:' "I heard you're having another child! Enjoy your life!" *'Having another Child:' "Child is having a sibling! He/She must be very excited!♪" *'After Childbirth:' "Ahhh! Freaking out over here. Congratulations, you guys!" *'First Child grows up:' "Is Child already a mature one? Time sure does fly!" *'Second Child grows up:' "How do parents just seem to know what their kids are thinking? It's mystifying." *'Player shows her a pet:' "Wow, are you showing this to me? Oh, I'm just so delighted." *'Player shows her a farm animal:' "Ha ha ha ha ha!♫ That's really funny!♥" *'Win a Contest:' "Good for you. Try again next year." *'Lost a Contest:' "Keep up the hard work, player." *'Talk too Much:' "Hello, player. What do you want?" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes